


Hot damn that ass

by Verinillium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: <(not really a big part), Anal Sex, Fireman!Keith, M/M, bottom!Keith, klance, policeman!lance, top!lance, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verinillium/pseuds/Verinillium
Summary: Keith is a feisty fireman and  Lance wants a piece of that ass.





	Hot damn that ass

 

 

 

 

 

The second Lance saw him, he knew he wanted him bent over his bed, his kitchen table, anything so he could pound the hell out of him. Keith was a firefighter, thick muscles, perfect build. He had the attitude to match and fuck did Lance want to put him in his place. Currently at a city council meeting, Lance as head of police force was there with his cousin, Allura, talking about different funding and base plans. Only, Lance couldn’t concentrate at all, especially since the man he had been staring at all day had noticed and was smirking at him.

The tight blue shirt he wore stretched over his chest nicely, and fuck, Lance had noticed earlier when they were standing that he has the ass of a God.

Lance swallowed hard as he looked at the other, winking before pretending to listen to Allura. About an hour later, Lance was walking down the halls when he felt a hand grab his wrist and pulling him back. Before he could even use his self defence skills, he was pressed against a wall.

“We’ve never met before, why were you staring at me the whole meeting,” the dark haired firefighter said.

Lance could only blink and stutter out words that didn’t even form real sentences. So much for putting this brat in his place.

“Oh wait a second, we have met before. You were at that party and you were flirting with me. But alas, you were all booze no game,” he said with a smirk. Lance thought back to that party, vaguely remembering the other. I mean my God, how hard is it to forget purple fucking eyes.

“Oh, y-yea,” he said, looking at the other. He stood a little taller, happy that he was a few inches taller than the other man. “Mm, sounds to me you were disappointed,” he hummed, moving his hands to Keith’s hips, gripping the tight. The action pulled a gasp from the other as well as a bigger smirk.

“Maybe, I mean, if we did fuck you have a pretty nice ass,” he said, reaching around to grip Lance’s ass, making the other squeak.

“Nuh uh, I’d be the one fucking you’re gorgeous ass baby,” he said, moving both is hands to squeeze Keith’s ass *hard*. A soft moan left the others lips, a gasp not too far behind. “See? That pretty voice would sound so good when I’m fucking into you… I could make you a mess baby,” he said, leaning in to tug at the man’s earlobe. Keith gasped once more, biting his lip hard.

“I dunno, are you actually gonna pull through this time?” he asked, head tilted some, wanting the other to kiss his neck. He was a goner. Keith was being so submissive, and that wasn’t usually like him. But with this man, it felt so good to let go, let him say all these dirty things into his ear.

“Mm, I could fuck you in one of these rooms gorgeous, I just need you to say one word.”

Keith raised a dark eyebrow. “And that is?”

“Please,” Lance said with a smirk, ready to have this man begging to get fucked. Keith swallowed hard.

“And what if I don’t say it?” he asked, pressing Lance harder against the wall, their half-mast arousals pressing against each other.

Lance bit back a groan. “Then I guess you’re not getting my  dick,” he said with a smirk. Keith pursed his lips some, thinking about it.

A moment later, he heard someone walking down the hall. He panicked and pushed Lance into a room. There was a desk and some other dusty equipment in the corner. Perfect. He moved to the desk, Lance still dazed by the closed door, and bent over, ass up.

“Please fuck me Lance,” he said, lips slightly parted as he looked at him. Lance’s halfie was instantly straining against his pants, almost uncomfortably.

“Oh fuck yea baby,” he said, moving behind him. He grinded his hips against the others ass, groaning at the feel of the muscle. “Shit baby, your ass is so perfect,” he said, giving it a smack.

Keith gasped and glared at the other. “Stop being kinky you fuck. Fuck me,” he demanded, pressing his chest against the desk as he pulled his pants down just to where his ass met his thighs, and God were those some nice thighs.

Lance’s mouth went dry as he looked at the peachy pale ass beneath him. “Fuck baby, you’re gorgeous,” he said, grabbing his wallet out of his pocket. He grabbed a packet of lube and a condom, throwing the aforementioned on the desk for Keith. “Prep yourself for me baby boy,” he said with a smirk, opening the condom.

Keith scoffed and opened the lube, getting it on his fingers and reaching behind him to thrust two in, loving the burn. “Mm, seems as if you already know how to do this baby,” he hummed with a smirk as he tugged his pants down, just low enough to get his dick out.

Keith turned around to say something, but when he saw the massive dick that was about to fuck his ass, his mouth went dry and his lips parted in shock. “Th-That thing’s fucking massive!” he said, deep indigo eyes wide.

“Mm, is Keithy scared?” he asked with a smirk, slapping the others ass, this time earning a lewd moan.

“F-Fuck you, I’ve taken bigger,” he said, totally lying through his teeth.

“Ha, sure hun,” he said with a smirk, gripping Keith’s ass and spreading the pale cheeks as the other continued to piston his fingers in. Third finger in Lance was starting to get impatient.

“You ready yet?” he asked, slowly stroking his cock.

“I’m sorry, it’s not my fault you’re trying to drill me with that massive dick,” he hissed, adding the fourth. Lance sighed and bit his lip, wanting to eat Keith out so bad. Maybe another time, because Lance swore he’d touch this sweet ass again.

“Yeah yeah, you’re going to love it,” he said, slapping his ass one more time before the fingers were pulled away. Keith wiped the extra lube on his pants, not caring.

“Ha, so confident,” he said, pressing his ass back against Lance. “Show me then,” he said, biting his lip. Lance smirk and lined up. He snapped his hips forward, sheathing his cock inside of Keith in one go, making the others fingers dig into the desk.

“Agh, fuck you,” he grunted through clenched teeth. Lance just chuckled, wasting no time in starting a slow rhythm.

“This good baby boy?” he asked, running his hands up and down Keith’s sides as he thrusted in more. Keith, meanwhile, was clutching onto the desk for dear life, fighting back moans.

“Heh, thought you could do better. I guess I was right, all talk, no skills,” he goaded. In all honesty, it felt amazing, he just wanted more like the greedy slut he was.

Lance growled deep in his chest, making Keith’s cheeks go pink. Fuck that was ho—“Lance!” he yelled, thought cut off by the instant slapping of hips against ass. Lance drilled into the other, a bruising grip on the pale hips.

“Yes yes yes,” he moaned, panting heavily. Lance let go of one of his hips, gripping Keith’s hair and pulling it back.

“Yea? You like that you fucking whore,” he growled right next to his ear. Keith could only whimper and nod the best he could, mouth open and eyebrows pinched together. Lance chuckled deeply, letting go of Keith’s hair and slapping a hand over his ass _hard_. Keith wanted to scream, but just before he could three fingers were shoved into his mouth, moan muffled around them.

“Stay quiet, I don’t want anyone coming in here and seeing you like this. This view is mine and only mine,” he said, kissing and sucking Keith’s neck as the other moaned around his fingers. Lance felt the sweet heat starting to flood his body, climax so close.

“Mm, think you can come from just my cock alone?” he asked, giving a particularly hard thrust, angled a little upward as he searched for Keith’s prostate. Keith screamed around his fingers, sobbing as his prostate was absolutely _abused_. Lance smirked and continued slamming into that one spot, loving the sounds from the other.

“That’s it baby boy, just a little more,” he said softly, kissing his neck. “Scream for me, scream my name,” he growled, thrusting in hard. Keith did as he was told, but not by choice. He came against the desk, moaning and screaming Lance’s name, fingers shoving deeper in his mouth.

A few moments later, with sloppy thrusts, Lance came hard into the condom, grunting and moaning. He pulled his fingers from Keith’s mouth, chuckling softly. “Was that good enough for you babe?” he asked, pulling out slowly. He tied the condom off and looked around for a trash can.

Keith lie on the desk, chest heaving as his lower body hung limp. “I’ll take the heavy breathing-filled silence as a yes,” he chuckled, throwing the used condom away. He walked back over to Keith, tucking himself back in. “Yea, you might be feeling that one for awhile,” he said, clapping his hand over Keith’s ass, not quite as hard as earlier, but still firm. Keith’s body spasmed, a moan from the pain on his lips.

“Agh, fuck you,” he said, half heartedly glaring at the tan man.

“Mm, so greedy. We just did that baby. Buuut, if you give me your number I could make this a regular thing,” he said with a wink. Keith’s face went hot and he rolled his eyes.

 

Lance did get his number… and his ass.


End file.
